


My Husband

by Kirby_Stilinski



Series: Septiplier Recycling Bin ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ [6]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, Housewife!Mark, Kidnaps, M/M, Soldier!Signe, This was supposed to be sad but I figured how about no, War, World War II, Yay. More Happy Endings, soldier!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-"Is this the residence of Mark Fischbach?" the woman asked again.</p><p>-"Is he dead..." Mark asked from the kitchen, keeping his tear stricken face away from the soldier's view.</p><p>-"Is this the residence of Mark Fischbach?" the woman persisted. Mark paused for a second before letting out a shaky breath.</p><p>-"Yes." Mark replied, turning to face the soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read ahead I just want to say this idea was just.. just in my head and I was like  
> Hmmm......
> 
> And then I wrote it. God Bless us all.

Mark was currently making himself a small lunch. A small sandwich and some potatoe chips. Mark cursed himself before turning back and getting himself a glass of water. As he filled up the cup, he got a ring at the doorbell. 

_Rrring._

_Rrring._

_Rrring._

Mark, confused, went to his door and opened the flapping gate. He saw a soldier hat. He was excited to open the door but upon opening it he saw a woman, suddenly standing much straighter than she already was and placed her hands behind her back.

-"Evening, sir." She said.

-"A little after noon, but yes. Evening." Mark greeted.

-"Is this the residence of Sean McLoughlin-Fischbach and Mark Fischbach?" The woman asked. Mark's expression fell into a frown.

-"Yeah.. Sean lives here.. he still does... right?" Mark asked, concerned. Dreading this moment.

-"I see. May I enter?" She asked. Mark nodded his head and walked off to his kitchen, connecting with the living room. "Did you have a personal relationship with General McLoughlin?" The woman asked. Mark nodded his head silently as he stared out the kitchen window above the sink.

-"Yes..." Mark said. Steadily.

-"The resident here, Mark Fischbach, the husband of General McLoughlin?" The soldier asked. Mark smiled a little as he looked at the gold band on his finger.

-"Yes." Mark replied as a tear slipped from his eye and landed on the ring.

-"Is this also the residence of Mark Fischbach?" She asked. Mark inhaled slowly.

-"Yeah.. it is.." Mark replied.

-"Are you Mark Fischbach? Is this the residence of Mark Fischbach?" The woman asked. 

-"Maybe.." Mark chuckled slightly. He felt more tears forming.

-"Is this the residence of Mark Fischbach?" the woman asked again.

-"Is he dead..." Mark asked from the kitchen, keeping his tear stricken face away from the soldier's view.

-"Is this the residence of Mark Fischbach?" the woman persisted. Mark paused for a second before letting out a shaky breath.

-"Yes." Mark replied, turning to face the soldier. She opened her mouth slightly before shutting it and looking down for a split second before meeting his eyes.

-"No, Mr. Fischbach. Your husband has not died. But he has been kidnapped and taken by the Nazi's." The woman replied. Mark's breath caught in his throat. 

Mark laughed a little with a sob escaping.

-"I don't know if I should be glad or sad.." Mark said. The Woman walked over and mumbled 'screw my authority'

-"I know what it's like. Believe Me. When I was told from my husband's friend that he was dumb enough to go to the war, I packed my bags and gave God a silent prayer for not giving me large Bossoms as I walked to the nearest military base. Mr. Fischbach -- Mark? May I call you Mark?-- were they surprised to find out a woman threw herself in the field of gunfire just to see her husband safe. Unfortunately, my husband was killed before I showed up, but I was too far gone. And Then I had General McLoughlin to guide me and by golly was there never a more brave and silly man than him. You're husband will be extracted and saved. Even if I have to shoot down Adolf Hitler myself." She said, hugging Mark. Mark laughed at the but of him being brave and silly. Mark loved that about him, he always did.

-"Thank You, soldier." Mark said. Smiling at her.

-"Call me by my name. Signe." She said, sticking her hand out dutifully. Mark smiled as he wipes his tears. 

Mark and Signe became close and throughout months whenever she could return, she would notify Mark on how she was and how close they were to finding all the hostages. 

* * *

 

Then one day... the war ended. Mark was ecstatic as he and his friends and family heard it on the radio. They clapped and cheered at the news. He suddenly got a call from his phone and was linked to some army camp outside of Utah.

-" _Am I speaking to Mark Fischbach?_ " came Signe's voice. Mark smiled.

-"It's over!" Mark exclaimed. More cheers came from his side of the line.

-" _It is Mark. I have someone that needs to talk to you, by the way. We rescued the poor man with many others at one of the remaining camps._ " Signe said. Mark was curious to hear what survivor from the camps would need from him. Mark fidgeted with his gold band which remained dutifully on his finger nervously. It was a habit he grew ever since Sean left.

-" _Mark? MARK? Mark is it you?"_ A familiar and Irish accented filled voice asked over the phone. The voice Mark fell in lofe with, the one he dreamed about hearrng again, the one he married.

-"J-jack?" Mark asked in sudden shock.

-" _MARK! Oh darling. Don't you worry, I'm coming. I'm coming home, sweetheart! I'm coming--_ " then the line disconnected as the local lady changed connections for three other callers. Mark was suddenly crying with joy. 

-"What's wrong?" His brother asked. Mark chuckled slightly as he wiped a few tears.

-"My husband's coming home."

-"Wait, Sean? But you said he was--"

-"Well he isn't. They saved him with other survivors!" Mark said, clutching his chest gladly.

-"Who was saved with survivors?" His neighbor asked.

-"Sean." Mark said, gratefully. 

* * *

 

Mark was making hinself a small lunch. A small sandwich and some potatoe chips. He, once again, forgot a glass of water which he rarely does. He goes back to the kitchen and pours himself a glass when he hears the doorbell ring.

_Rrring._

_Rrring._

_Rrring._

Mark smiled, recognizing Signe's trademark doorbell ring. He walked over to the door and ooened the flapping gate. There was a soldier hat. Mark smiled. He unlocked and opened the door to see Signe standing in her uniform as usual.

-"Signe! How are you?" Mark asked as he welcomed her in.

-"I think you should be asking that to someone else." She said as she entered the house and Mark noticed another soldier standing behind her. Mark's smile dropped. Then reappeared.

-"S-sean?" Mark asked. Sean smiled at Mark. He pulled Mark in for a deeply missed, passionate kiss. Signe clapped her hands happily before protruding from her uniform a bottle of champagne.

-"Time to celebrate." She said.

-"Mark." Sean giggled as Mark felt him on his sides making sure he was real and not dreaming. "It's me.. I'm here. Your husband is here.." Sean said, reassuring Mark by placing a kiss on his cheek. 

-"M-my husband. You're here. Oh my husband. My husband is here..." Mark said, thanking the day finally came.

-"I love you, you know?" Sean said.

-"I do. I love you too. Oh how I love my husband very much..." Mark said as he peppered Sean with kisses, glad he was finally back home and safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ._. At least nobody died.. AM I RIGHT?
> 
> FLUFF FOR DAYZZ


End file.
